Amaris, Daughter of Hunter and Thief
by princessinunekoookami
Summary: The mysterious girl who hid under the gender of boy, hoping to find her family and will walk down the dark path that is hidden from the world for centuries. Having friends and family helped her faced her destiny with forces lurking around.
1. Chapter 1

The black-haired girl sat high in the tree branch away from the bullies of her cousin and his friends. Green eyes glinted with amber tint as she glared at her cousin who is mocking her for acting like a cat. She rolled her eyes as they got tired of mocking her. Sharp ears twitched as she heard one of the housewife talking about the Hunter Exam is being held this year. Purple flashed in green eyes as she grinned at the chance she need. She decided to wait until the nightfall as she went to sleep.

She woke up as she felt the spring temperature cooled down a bit. She looked up to the night sky filled with stars and half-moon and jumped off the tree. She dug out her old messenger bag with things she need that she stole from outside of the neighborhood from the shops even she stole the money from right under her uncle's nose. She sighed as she traveled through the forest she is familiar with while growing up.

The black-haired girl came across the pack of wolves who taught her how to hunt and find food. She bade them good-bye and continued to trek on. It took her few days to reach to London. She rested against the dark alley wall, devoid of people. She fell asleep, tired from not having sleep for the past few days.

The golden figure of woman appeared in the alley, looking at the black-haired girl who is sleeping. She leaned down and pressed her hand to the girl's forehead to activated the black-haired girl's abilities along with her dormant creature inheritance. She took out the small black and white wolf-dog and laid the small pup on the old messenger bag. She decided to changed the girl's messenger bag and added few things in the bag, too. She left with a warm smile as the markings appeared on the girl's body.

She woke up the next morning and felt something next to her. She blinked as she looked at the wolf-dog by the coloration of coat and eyes. She picked the male pup up with a smile since she knew Mother Magic has show up last night.

The girl noticed her body looked different now she has markings. She put the pup on her lap and took out the mirror with Leo symbol. She noticed that she has dark silver full moon marking in middle of forehead, sakura-pink whisker marks on both cheeks, pale silver lining on eyes, bringing out the green color, and small silver wings rested between the moon marking. Snow leopard markings scattered all over her body expect her face.

She realized it is her magical creature inheritance. She looked at her wolf-dog, her familiar who can change size depending on the situation, who told her she smelled like a fox, cat, and some kind of sweet-smelling creature which the wolf-dog can't name. She digged through her black messenger bag and found her mother's jewelry box with lily embedded on top that she found one day while cleaning out the attic and noticed her mother's scent. She opened the box and saw the beautiful array of jewelry, journal, and note. She took the note out and begun to read it.

_Dear Amaris,_

_Hello, little kit. If you are reading the note you found in my jewelry box. It's mean I'm dead and had to use the blood magic tied to my blood to find the way to you. I put my own precious jewelry that was passed down in my family for several reasons. If you find the crystal choker, you need to put on your neck so it can hide your markings that most likely have awakened by your magical creature inheritance. I know you are heading to the Hunter Exam because I did the same thing and wanted to use Nen in order to protect my family and any children born from me. Your full name is Amaris Aednat Evans. I wish you luck on your journey and may the magic guide you._

_Love you very much, _

_Lily Evans._

Amaris cried silently as she finished reading the note. She put on the choker around her neck, runes activated, and the markings disappeared. She looked at her familiar with a warm smile and quickly shed off her cousin's cast-offs and put on the new clothes and shoes along with some jewelry. She picked up her familiar and searched for the ship that could take them to the Hunter Exam. She came to the dock and found the small group of applicants standing there where the ship is docked. She looked at the captain with red nose and clothes suited for the sea life. She grinned at the captain and blew the raspberry at the applicants, pissing them off the disrespect that small boy dared to do it since they sneered and made remarks on her age and height.

Amaris snickered and jumped into the ship without using the ladder, leaving the shocked applicants and amused captain behind. She greeted the crew politely as she head downstairs to the open area for the applicants to eat and sleep. She curled up around Kei, her familiar in the hammock they are sharing with her messenger bag tied.

She woke up the next morning with a yawn and a mischievous streak decided to appeared as her eyes lit with dark amusement. She took a quick whiff and followed the scent of cooking food she is familiar with. She glanced in the kitchen to see the staff are cooking food with ease. Green eyes peered around with awe as she watched the kitchen staff cooked up a delicious variety of cuisines. One of the woman noticed the black-haired applicant with beautiful green eyes and waved her in the kitchen.

Amaris grinned at the kind woman with dark orange hair, pale skin, and bright blue eyes. They begun to chatter as she decided it's time to pull the prank.

-Somewhere-

Two former marauders sneezed and several trickster deities also sneezed, too. They wonder if someone planned to pull the prank.

-Back to Amaris-

She assumed the air of innocence, made her eyes teary, and made sure to looked at the kind lady's eyes to appeal her maternal instincts which she knew all women have them. The woman crumbled from the moment to looked into the puppy-dog eyes and squealed at the cute boy. She spoke to the woman about the applicants were mocking her for her age and height, knowing her words provoked the women into the state of rage. A flash of dark smirk and it was gone next.

Amaris left the kitchen, cackling inside her mind. The male staff shuddered as they felt the demonic aura from the women completed with demonic grins and glowing eyes. The applicants suddenly got very bad feeling in their guts and shuddered in fear and terror.

Amaris smirked from the crow's nest where she heard the screaming of shock and cursing in many languages where the applicants discovered the inedible ingredients in breakfast as she happily eating the rice ball, chocolate milk, and rice. She giggled at her well-planned prank with Kei laughing in wheezy dog laughter.

* * *

-Few months passed-

Amaris was taught by the crew for the acrobatics, gymnasium, sword, martial arts, and ship-handling by the captain along with the kitchen staff teaching her the variety of food and she loved Asian food for some reason. She now looked a lot different than she was few months ago. She gained few inches to her height where she should be along with gained weight for child of her age. Kei is now half-grown wolf-dog with vivid ice blue-amber eyes.

Amaris has tanned skin from years of spending time under the sun. almond-shaped green eyes with red and purple flecks, teardrop-shaped scar on her left side of neck, odd straight black line on wrists, black hair in hime cut style that is very messy and spiky from humidity and reach to her back, and is about nine years old, few months shy of being ten years old.

She is wearing off-the-shoulder short sleeve black shirt, white tank top, dark blue shorts, grey bandana tied on right thigh, dark red cloth tied around his waist with knot tied on right hip, black and grey striped leg warmers, black rimmed glasses with transitional lenses and black ballet flats made for rough terrain. She wore blue quartz crystal choker lanced with few spells for hiding her markings, chain necklace with white crystal sword with black wisps, green jade bracelets and black jade bracelets with gold Japanese, Irish, Norse, and Chinese deities' names on both wrists, blue sapphire anklet on left ankle, silver earcuff on right ear, and glass earrings filled with her three-times great-grandmother's blood who is a Hunter and came from a tribe that had unique eye trait.

Amaris looked out to the whale-shaped island, rather ironically, named Whale Island. Kei tilted his head at the odd shape of small land with confusion in his eyes. She snorted in amusement at the odd moment of irony.

She looked down from the crow's nest and saw the black-haired boy in green clothing. She heard the woman calling the boy 'Gon'. Green eyes flickered with amber gleam and faded as she decided to go to sleep.

She slid down the crow's nest soon as she woke up and leaped into one of the sails, jumped off the sail and landed on the ship deck. She had woke up to the smell of weather changing and sea gulls honking in warning for the storm approaching. She looked at Gon, who did the same thing she did. She recalled she helped Gon with the sick applicants who had gotten ill during the last time. She noticed the blond-haired boy who she felt a odd familiar kinship with him and tall man with sunglasses and suit.

She snapped out off of the trance as the captain made the announcement. The applicants fled the ship and only four of them were left. The captain looked at the mismatched group of four males( two pre-teens and two teenagers). He asked for their names and reasons for being a Hunter.

"I'm Kurapika." The blond-haired boy spoke.

"I'm Leorio." Leorio replied.

"I'm Gon." Gon said.

"I'm Amaris." Amaris spoke softly.

Kurapika explained his reasons is get revenge for his clan. Leorio want money. Gon want to find his father. They looked at the black-haired boy(girl).

"I want to be a Hunter." Amaris replied. "So I can have freedom of traveling and enjoy the sights."

She lied about her reason. She want to find her missing family members after discovering from her deceased mother's journal that the Evans members went missing over the years for mysterious reasons.

The captain suspected that the black-haired boy is lying but decided not to pushed it. The storm came and Amaris cursing up the storm in Chinese as she helped the sailors pulling the sails with ropes. Leorio and Kurapika were fighting. Gon dived out of the ship to save Gon and the sailor who was hit by the wooden pole. Leorio and Kurapika grabbed Gon by his ankles and pulled him and the sailor out. Amaris's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at Gon's recklessness and approached Gon.

She took out the tessen out of her hair that was pulled into bun with silver hairpin with ruby hairstick hold the hairstyle up and whacked Gon's head several times, making Gon yelped in pain. Amaris walked away with dark mutterings, black aura surrounding her body. Kurapika and Leorio looked at Amaris with surprise on their faces and Gon holding his head that has several bumps.

The captain dropped the group off and told Gon and Amaris to take the route to the tallest tree in the forest. She waved him good-bye with thanks and Kei followed her.

She didn't hear the captain saying he hoped the light will lit in Amaris's obvious dark path.


	2. Test begun and making new friends

_Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate it very much. Here is the new chapter!_

* * *

The group was walking the obviously deserted town, empty of people. It didn't fool Amaris due that fact she and Kei heard the sounds of breathing, nearly silent footsteps, and rustling clothes. She had taken out her tessen, made with black metal with dark grey string for holding.

She muttered in her clan's dead language and sighed as the group were heading to the cedar tree not far from the town.

The group were startled by the sudden appearance of the elderly lady and the small group of people wearing the odd masks. She was caught off-gaurd and her fox blood spiked, losing control of her creature blood. Green eyes glinted with amber sheen and normal nails became claws and Kei went into hunting stance, baring his teeth in threatening display, amd fur ruffled to make hos body look bigger.

The elderly lady didn't noticed the black-haired boy (girl)'s appearance changed slightly. Amaris took a deep breath as she calm herself, amber sheen faded away, and claws reversed back to nails. She laid her hand on Kei's head to calm him down. Kei calm down eventually.

The group listened to the elderly lady talking about the quiz and Amaris groaned in dismay at another obstacle. She sighed wearily and listened to the lady talking when the applicant show up.

She scowled at the intruder and ignored him. The applicant answered the lady's question and left. Leorio acted up Kurapika and Amaris catched what the lady is saying. Amaris noticed Gon isn't saying anything.

The lady noticed the blond-haired boy and black-haired boy make sense what she is saying. Leorio was about to hit the lady in the head with a wooden beam when Kurapika interfered.

Kurapika told the answer was silence. Amaris and Kurapika had heard a shouting and screaming which mean the applicant is dead. The lady pointed to thr right way as the people in masks slid the hidden door open from the wall. Amaris chuckled at Gon's cluelessness and listened to Gon's reply to answer that they might save one person one day.

Amaris knew what Gon mean by that as they walked through the tunnel. The lady looked at the black-haired boy with consideration in the old eyes of hers.

Now the sky is dark, the group are now in the forest. They were looking for the navigators's house that was built by the tree as told by the quizzing lady. They found the house by the tallest tree.

The group noticed the lights are off. Kurapika questioned that they are the only ones here. Amaris looked around to take the small details in. Leorio knocked the door and she took another tessen, made of white metal out of her hair. Kei shifted into the hunting stance.

Leorio opened the door, while saying "I'm coming in!". The group noticed the fox-like creature holding the female and injuried male.

"A Monster!" (Came from HxH manga chapter 4.)

Leorio, Kurapika, Gon, and Amaris took out their weapons to attack the strange creature. The creature ran away between the group, taking the female with it.

Gon, Kurapika, Amaris, and Kei went after the creature while Leorio stay behind to take care of the wounded male. Gon looked around for the creature and caught he shadow in the dark forest. Amaris and Kei caught the scent and shadow as well.

Amaris, still holding her tessen out and had hidden blades come out by pulling the string, quickly followed Gon. She heard the rat-fox talking after Gon talked to the Kirko. The Kiriko dropped the female after Gon hit the kiriko with fishing pole. Kurapika stayed behind to help her. Amaris quickly throw the black tessen. The kiriko quickly dodged, surprised by the speed of dangerous weapon, and caught off-gaurd when Amaris suddenly appeared in front of the kiriko with a smirk.

The kiriko managed to dodged her and went to the clearing with Gon, Amaris, amd Kei surrounding the kiriko. Gon regonzied the kiriko is different even Amaris can see it by scent. The group of two kiriko and two children in human forms are the navigators for the exam. The kiriko regonzied Gon for his superhuman senses, Kurapika for knowledge of ancient history, Leorio for kindness, and Amaris for quick thinking.

They high-five each other. The kiriko spread the wing membranes and Amaris and Kei looked at each other with worry on their faces. The kiriko assured them they can handle extra load. So Amaris went with Kurapika by hanging on to his back and Kei rode on Leorio 's back, too. They flew through the night sky, enjoying the breeze.

* * *

The group followed the kiriko through the Zaban City which draw in the shady types of people and he pointed to the impressive building but to be turn out a restaurant which made Amaris's lips twitched in amusement. They went inside and the cook called out.

"Hello." The cook said cheerfully. "What could you like to have?"

"A steak." The kiriko replied.

"How do you like it cooked?"

"Slowly rare."

"Ok." (Came from HxH manga chapter 5.)

The female member mention to go to back of the room. They sat down at the table and begun to eat the food as the kiriko left with info for the group. The elevator has begun to descend. Amaris ignored the conversation between Leorio and Kurapika as they were talking to Gon the reason why anyone could become a Hunter.

Kei had sensed Amaris's emotions are out of wreck despite the mask of happy expression while eating the food, passing chucks of meat to Kei to eat, and sneaking food into her messenger bag for later.

_DING!_

They have arrived at the Hunter exam at last as they got out of the elevator. The group looked at the gathering of people of different sorts. They noticed that they are in the underground tunnel. The group noticed the people are different sort and are the experts. Amaris twitched nervously and quickly changed to male, thanks to her unique ability to change appearance and gender(from now on, Amaris will be refer as he and boy.).

Amaris tugged one of the blood holding glass earrings. He took out his ipod nano and placed one of the earbuds in left ear and start to play music in low volume. Amaris pushed up his glasses with middle finger. He exhaled softly and pulled his hair into a low ponytail. Green eyes glinted with happiness of having to fight strong fighter

"How many people are there?" Gon asked.

"406 people, with four of you here." Someone spoke up.

The group noticed the mam dressed in grey and blue clothing with satchel on his shoulder. Amaris glared at the suspicious man.

He turned around to see the man in suit with green and bean-shaped head, not surprising by his appearance as he took the badge with number 406. Amaris stared at the man who introduced himself as Tonpa.

Amaris and Kei wandered off, not too far from the group as he listened to Tonpa introduced couple of people.

"AHHHH!"

The screaming came from the man, whose arms are turning into red flower petals flowing out as the red-haired man, dressed in clown clothing talking to the person that it is polite to apologize to person whom he bump into which surprise Amaris out.

"That is number 44, Hisoka the magician." Tonpa spoke. "He was there last year but he nearly killed the examiner and was disqualified for that."

Kurapika exclaimed in surprise as Tonpa replied the answer back. Kei whined quietly which Amaris comfort the half-wolf. His eyes narrowed as he looked Tonpa in suspicion as he said he is not the only one you should not trust as all when he look at the few groups of people snickering and talking under their breath.

His suspicious rose as Tonpa took out the four drinks out of the satchel. He took the drink,. not giving away his actions. They clinked their cans in celebration. They opened the cans and Tonpa faked to take a drink.

Gon vomited the drink out and Amaris spurted the drink due to odd taste amd familiar taste of laxative. Tonpa looked at Gon and Ambaris in surpise. He looked at Kurapika and Leorio who just dumped the drinks into the floor.

Tonpa bowed as he exclaimed "Sorry!".

"I'm lucky by having to drink the juice first." Gon explained. "I have eaten plants in the mountain and I don't have problems detecting odd tastes."

"I grew up in the area close to the forest, often ate plants, mushrooms, and even meat." Amaris chimed in.

Tonpa realized that he thought this two boys are naive, but instead he picked on two wild kids. He didn't noticed Amaris is smirking along with Kei.

Amaris took out three water bottles, PB&amp;J sandwiches, and chocolate chip cookies and hand it to them. Amaris ate the food and his friends thanked him. He waved it off with a smile and glanced at the other applicants who were looking at them with barely hidden jealousy in their eyes.

Amaris snorted as he finished eating the cookie. He glared at them, eyes glinted with malice which made back off at his eyes seem to gleam with malice. He smirked again, ignoring them as he reverted back his usual self.


	3. Chapter 3:Second phase

The_ story in Hunter x Hunter and Harry Potter crossover will be canon. Don't own to both of the books and manga and it belong to the authors. Pushi19, to answer to your question, Amaris is actually a female. She inherited her Metamorphmagus ability somewhere in her bloodline and she chose to change her gender to male to protect herself. Thank you for your question._

* * *

Amaris stretched his body, loosing up the muscles. He put away the empty water bottles and small sandwich bags. He placed a leather collar around Kei's neck lanced with her scent which allow her to find him easily.

_Lililili!_

A weird screeching sound came from the other side of wall which made Amaris and Kei winced at the sound drilling into their sensitive ears. He rubbed one of the ear with slight pained expression and Kei trying to rub his ears with paws, too.

The wall slid up to reveal the man with purple hair, curly mustache, and dressed in a suit holding the green face-like alarm with tongue hanging out. Amaris isn't weirded out by people's appearances after he saw some of them like that over his short life.

"The Exam will begin." The purple-haired man spoke. "406 of the applicants for the first phase of exam. Please follow me."

The applicants begun to walk as the purple-haired man start to walk. Amaris murmured to Kei in old language that has been lost to time. Kei yelped as he ran behind of the purple-haired man. Amaris touched his throat, feeling his scars hidden by the illusions created by Amaris. He shuddered the reminder of his past.

The pace picked up quickly and the purple-haired man introduced himself as Satotz and gave a small speech which Amaris ignored. He glanced at the red-haired man as he ran past him. Amaris got chills up the spine when he felt the eyes on him. He ran between Leorio and Kurapika.

A white-haired boy came in the mismatched group om the skateboard. Amaris smell the scent of blood, death, and innocence. The white-haired boy noticed the boy with hime cut hair smelled of blood and death even through he look innocent. The boys stared at each other and made silent gesture in agreement. Leorio acted up again by yelling at the white-haired boy about skateboard and endurance test.

"How old are you?" The white-haired boy asked to Gon and Amaris.

Gon replied. "Almost 12."

"Like me." The white-haired boy spoke. "You?"

He asked to the black-haired boy.

"Just turned nine few months back." Amaris replied casually.

The group looked at him in disbelief at his answer because he look seven instead of nine. Amaris scowled angrily, knowing what his friends are thinking and mentally cursed his relatives.

The white-haired boy got off the skateboard and joined the group. He introduced himself.

"I am Killua." Killua spoke.

"Gon."

"Amaris."

Killua asked Leorio's name amd insulted him by callig him thd old man. Leorio replied by responding that he is the same generation as them. Amaris looked at him in disbelief as well as Kurapika, Gon, and Killua.

As three hours passed, Amaris glanced at the applicants who might started doing the process of elimination. He slowed his pace when Leorio slow dowm due to mental endurance was getting to him but he suddenly perked up. Gon grabbed Leorio's suitcase. Amaris grinned amd followed his friends. Several hours have passed, Amaris is quick to noticed the three brothers and Tonpa seem up to no good.

Green eyes narrowed in anger as the brothers taunted the male applicant. He hated bullies. He scowled as he looked at Tonpa who is passing the momey to the brothers

No one noticed when Amaris weaved the spell behind his back and threw the spell toward the bullies and made sure it is time-delayed that will taken effect im later phases of the Exam. A mischievous grin flash through his face and gone im he next second.

Tonpa and three brothers suddenly got chills up their spines and it felt like someone is dancing on their graves.

Hisoka have taken interest in the particular black-haired boy who is always with a canine. He paid close attention to the boy's face which have taken on anger, scowling, amd mischievousness. He didn't noticed that the black-haired boy made the spell and threw it to the bullies.

Amaris felt the eyes on him and glanced from the corners of his eyes to see it is Hisoka staring at him. He shuddered, thanking her ancestors for giving him the fox blood along illusions.

The black-haired boy bit his bottom lip and push up his glasses, thoughts swirling in his mind. He thanks his patron god for having put up with running for years to increase his stamina.

The group came upon the stairs and the applicants start to grumble and complained. Satotz increased his pace.

More of the applicants begun to drop behind. Three boys were up behind Satotz. Amaris's ears picked up the conversation between Leorio and Kurapika and made a face. The applicants noticed the exit up ahead amd also noticed the set of stairs that are miles along.

Killua and Gon talked about few things, not noticing Amaris is quiet. He was thinking about his former teacher who vainshed years ago and left him with the last words. Kei nudged him with cold nose which jolted him out of the trance. He smiled at the half-wolf and heard the ninja about the exit. He saw the light from the exit.

They got out of the small opening and into the swampy land filled with forest, fog, and familiar sounds of animals. The door slid close amd all applicants are here. Satotz mention that is Numere Wetlands or known as Swindler's Swamp, a home to animals that used tricks to get food.

A shout draw the applicants's attention to the man who looked injuried and not covered in blood which aroused the suspicion in Amaris.

He took out his three kunai knives and waited for the action to begun. The applicants listened to the man who exclaimed that he is the real examiner and Satotz is the fake sent to kill them all. The man pointed it out by grabbing the monkey, known as Man-ape with a face identical to the purple-haired examiner.

At the same time, the cards and kunai knives stabbed the man's face, suddenly killed him. Satotz caught the cards thrown by Hisoka.

Hisoka wore fox-like smile as he shuffled his cards.

"Well, that's a real examiner for you." Hisoka spoke. "The kind that can anticipate the attack."

Satotz spoke clamly to Hisoka and looked at the black-haired boy with intrest.

"Although, Number 206, I am curious how fid you know that I am the real one." Satotz asked.

Amaris took out her white fsn and opened it with background of large dark red dog howling to the moon to hide the dark amused grin as he spoke.

"I noticed there is no blood on him even with cut on his shirt sleeve which I can't smelled on him." Amaris spoke. "The idiots should noticed noticed few things like that should tip off their suspicion."

Some of the applicants growled at the inault and few of them like Hanzo and Leorio blushed fora good reason that Hanzo is ninja and Leorio planned to be a doctor.

Satotz accepted the explaination and the group set off. Once they stepped into the swamp, Amaris flipped his switch into the survival mode that help him long time ago.


	4. Chapter 4:Second Phase part 2

I have the challenge for you guys. I want you to draw the group picture of Amaris from_ Amaris, Daughter of Hunter and Thief_, Ryu from _Daughter of Sun Flame_, and Niamh from _Song of Phoenix. _I will set up the poll and picked the winner of the picture on my Fanfiction account image. So send me some and thank you very much!

* * *

The fog show up as the group were running through the swamp. Killua suggested to Gon and Amaris to go up front of the group to the judge and also he mention he want to get away from Hisoka whom is giving off the bloodlust.

Amaris felt a strange tug in his senses. He looks around as he look around for the source. Amaris winced as the screaming pierced his ears. The black-haired boy look behind him to see the applicants are and took a deep sigh as he fingered his dagger tied to his thigh in a scabbard under the red cloth.

Amaris murmured to Kei and the half-wolf ran off, knowing he can handle himself. The black-haired kitsune prayed to his patron god for safety and protection for his newfound friends.

Gon and Amaris heard the screaming whom they recognized as Leorio. She picked up the scent of blood and unique smell of playing cards. Amaris ran after Gon who just took off and left Killua behind, not noticing them leaving. The black-haired fox gritted his teeth as he increased his speed to catch up with Gon.

The fox touched the tree and closed his eyes to listen to the voices. Green eyes snapped open when he witness the fight between Leorio and Hisoka. Gon hit him with the fishing pole in the fish, Hisoka knocked Leorio out, and Gon held by Hisoka by hand in the neck. Amaris pushed his energy in the ground, pleading with the nature.

The nature complied and the vines shot put of the ground, ensnaring Hisoka tightly by making him to let go of Gon. Gon fell down on his butt, looked surprised by seeing the vines holding Hisoka in place along with Kurapika.

Hisoka wondered where the vines came from and tried to get out. A whistling sounds and two blurs hit Hisoka in forehead and chest, ripping off the vines and landed him few feet away from Gon. Hisoka glanced at the tessens lying on the ground. The tessens suddenly flung back by some kind of unseen force back into the hand of the black-haired boy. They can see Amaris's normally cheerful expression were replaced with anger on his face. Amaris tucked away his tessens and glared at Hisoka with full-force death glare.

"Don't even think about it, Hisoka." Amaris growled threateningly, giving off the killing intent.

Hisoka glanced at the torn vines and Amaris narrowed his eyes at him as Hisoka's bloodlust increased and smile widened. Hisoka ran toward Amaris and he jumped into the air.

Amaris spat out the senbon needles out of his mouth, trying to strike Hisoka and Hisoka vanished. Amaris felt him from behind and dodge his playing card.

Amaris landed on the ground and spit out some more needles from his mouth to hit the ground. Hisoka merely jump over the needles and threw several playing cards to Amaris.

The cards hit Amaris, making him spat out the blood from his mouth. Hisoka smirked and turned confused as he noticed the black-haired boy smirked. The smoke appeared and it was revealed that it was a mere tree branch. The males blinked in shock.

A pair of hands shot out of the ground, grabbed Hisoka's ankles, and pulled him down until only his head is sticking out. Kurapika and Gon stared in shock as Amaris broke free of the ground. Amaris smirked at Hisoka who is giving off the increased bloodlust.

"Hisoka, I can tell you are devious like a fox." Amaris spoke calmly. "I am also devious and trickster by nature."

Amaris grabbed Hisoka by collar of his shirt and pulled him free from the ground. He turned his back to Hisoka and approached Gon with a warm smile. He glanced back Hisoka who is close to their personal space and spoke few words to them until the walkie-talkie start to ring.

The mechanical voice made Amaris winced as it grated on his sensitive ears. Hisoka replied back and pick up Leorio and disappeared into the mist.

Amaris let out a relieved sigh as he collapsed on the ground on his knees.

"Shit!" Amaris swore.

"Are you ok?" Kurapika and Gon asked.

"Yes. I'm fine." Amaris exhaled as he get up. "Fighting Hisoka is like fighting with cunning snake and sly fox to outwit you at same time."

Kurapika glanced at Amaris's needles and looked at Amaris.

"How did you fit senbon needles in your mouth?" Kurapika asked.

Amaris whistled innocently as he turned around to follow Gon who is following Leorio's cologne. He burned the senbon needles with fox-fire after Kurapika and Gon left and went to follow them. He snorted out the nasty smell as the small group headed to the site of the Second Phase. Amaris picked up Kei's footsteps and glanced the half-wolf is now alongside with the black-haired fox.

'_So who was it, Kei?' _Amaris mentally asked.

The half-wolf replied back with the answer that nearly made him falter in running. Amaris is thankful Kurapika and Gon didn't notice that.

He turned his head to look at Kei with disbelief written all over his face.

'_You mean that presence was actually Morrigan?!' _Amaris mentally yelped in shock as Kei nodded in answer.

'_Well, fuck me.' _Amaris muttered darkly. '_If she show up, that's mean it must be a battle in several years time.'_

Kei let out a soft bark of confirmation. They look up to the sky to see the crow flying in the direction of south. Amaris prayed to Morrigan and his bracelet let out a soft glow from the Irish goddess's name.

The group stop at the site of the Second Phase with the people already there. Amaris and Gon picked up the brief flash of malice and turned their heads to Hisoka, leaning against the tree and pointed the direction where Leorio is at.

They looked at Leorio who is leaning against the tree. Amaris winced at the big bump-like bruise from his face where Hisoka punched him and looked at Hisoka.

Amaris glared at Hisoka and made a slicing gesture with one finger across the throat as a warning to him and went to join them.

He looked at Killua who went to them. Amaris silently snickered as Killua look at Gon with disbelief in his face.

Hisoka looked at the black-haired boy who is chatting with them quietly and he can see there is a potential in Amaris. He grinned maliciously and can't wait to kill Amarisand Gon due to their potential as a fighter.

Amaris had chills up his spine and knew it is Hisoka. For Amaris, he can't risk to die in the Hunter Exam not if he want to survive through it in order to deal with other side of his life.

The applicants stare at the building with large gate and fence surrounding it. They can hear the strange sounds sound like mix of groaning and growling which Amaris recognized from his early days when he is living with his relatives. His Uncle's and cousin's stomachs made the noises when it is demanding for the food which he is forced to cook at early age.

Amaris's face made a grimace as he glanced at the building. He had a feeling that Second Phase is the one he will not like at all. The gate doors creaked opened to reveal a really huge man and green-haired woman in bikini top, mesh shirt, and daisy shorts with hair tied into five top knots.

Amaris took a quick look around the area that are filled with islands, grills, and food laid on it. He pinched his nose as he got the right guess. It was cooking as a test.

"Oh, joy." Amaris scowled darkly as he glared hatefully at the cooking test.


	5. Chapter 5:Second Phase part 3

Thank you for review and viewing my story! So please continue enjoy.

* * *

Amaris scowled at the old memories resurfacing as he glared at the cooking stations. Grumbling few swear words under his breath as he listened to the examiner explaining the details of the test. Green eyes peered over to the applicants, gauging their reactions to the cooking test.

He felt the killing intent emitting from Hisoka which freaked out Kei which Amaris calm the half-wolf down as he petted him. As the giant man explain his favorite food is pork and it was found in the forest.

Green eyes gained feral gleam as a faint trace of dark smile on her face. He follow his friends as the applicants scattered to the forest.

The group looked for the pigs until Gon slid down the slope of the grassy hill along with Killua, Amaris, Leorio, and Kurapika following him. They had found the pigs.

Amaris glanced at the pigs with the critical eyes. She can tell the large nose that covered the forehead is very strong. The pigs noticed them which promoted the chasing. Kei jumped into the tree branch while Amaris leapt into the air as they dodged away from the pigs.

As Gon evaded, the pig hit into the tree and the apple fell on its forehead, making the pig passed out. The applicants noticed that and the grins appeared on their faces.

Amaris split from his friends as he went with Kei to find the weak link in the pig herd. They both found the old pig and looked at each other with smirks on their faces. Kei start to stalk behind the pig as Amaris caught the pig's attention.

The pig saw him and start to snort angrily as he taunt the pig. He start to run quickly as the pig follow the black-haired boy. Amaris smirked as he leapt into the air as Kei managed to sink his teeth into the back legs as he torn it off, rendering the pig's ability to walk.

He took out his white bo staff and knocked the pig out as Kei torn the throat, effectively killing the pig. He scrambled his bo staff into small size and put into his shorts pocket. Kei clean himself by the near source of river and followed Amaris as he is carrying the pig back to the cooking station.

He looked over to where his friends are and winced at their attempts in cooking. He let out a sigh as he draw his dagger from his thigh and slit the pig's stomach open. Not bothered by the blood, Amaris took out the bones and organs, thanks to the knife sharp enough to cut through the bones. He threw the marrow bone to Kei, who caught it and start to eating the bone.

He took a moment to recall few of the recipes and decided on few of them. He start the stove up, placing the large pot on the stove, and threw the organs in there.

He process to cut up the entire pig with various type of kitchen knives and threw the brain, heart, and eyes to Kei, despite his small stature and mix-breed, who have a stomach that are like a black hole. Kei cheerfully eating the organs which made the applicants feeling like they want to puke into the sinks badly.

Amaris threw in the spices and seasonings as he is done with cooking the pork. He grabbed the large plate for Buhara and small plate for Menchi. He stood there as Menchi were surprised by the level of cooking which shouldn't possible with the young boy here.

Few comments on his cooking and Amaris shrugged his shoulders as he turned around back to them. He packed up the remaining meat and bones for later in the plastic containers and placed them in his bag. Amaris listened to Menchi explained that least seventy-one applicants passed and part two of second Phase had start.

Menchi told the applicants she want the dish which is the sushi. His friends are confused and the applicants are, too. Amaris knew what it is by reading the books on the culture.

He smacked his forehead with his hand at Leorio's brief moment of stupidity as he burst out few words. He also ran into the forest and stopped for a moment.

He closed his eyes to listen for the source of water and picked it up in the northern direction. He quickly followed it to see the large lake. He sat down as he laid down his bag and took out the fishing pole. He casted the line and dug it deep into the ground to hold it.

Amaris took off his blue quartz choker as the magic faded away. He took off his shirt and tank top, revealing his unhealthy skinny build. Stomach slightly sunken in, ribs can be seen, and arms and legs are very skinny. Old scars, burns, and cuts are all over his body as the results of his relatives and the place he still have nightmares about. He stared into the reflection as he pushed his hair back, showing the slight indention on middle of forehead close to the hairline and thin silver antenna connector on the left side of temple to his ear.

He scowled angrily as he hit the water with his hand, making the ripples on the reflection. He put on the choker, shirt, and top back on. He sat down as he decide to rummage through his bag until his hand hit something large and took out the large box. He tilted his head in confusion and saw the note attached by the tape.

He ripped the note from the box and saw the words written on it.

It said, 'To the child of moon and magic.'

Amaris opened the note and read it.

_Hello, Amaris,_

_I am the Mother Magic. I know you are confused, right. I will explain to you. You see, I decide to wake up your magical creature early for few reason. One is I know one day you will take one foot in the Wizarding World. That's good thing you knew few things about it even I am not happy you had to learn the hard way. Second is the person who ruined your life along the countless others will try to control you. You know the certain person I am talking about. Ok, I can feel your anger right now as I am speaking. Relax and take a deep breath. Third is you need your powers as your backup when the shit goes south. The box in your hands are your clothes and few pieces of jewelry. You are going to need them for the formal events as part of your heritage. That's all I have to say. Good luck._

_Mother Magic_

_P.S The crystals are modified for your use._

Amaris destroy the note by ripping it up and threw it into the lake. He open the lid and blinked in surprise at the sight of lovely clothes, few shoes, and several accessories.

Long sleeve dresses in colors of dark blue, peacock, and lavender, few white blouses, smock style sleeveless dresses in colors of deep wine, black, and rich purple, few kimonos, obijime, obi, black tights, white stockings and socks, high and low black heels, white ankle boots, silver headband with four small dark blue crystals, small crystals of various colors, silver tube-like hair ornament, and few pieces of gold jewelry.

He closed the lid of the box and put it away as he grabbed the fishing pole when it start to move. He pulled the fish out of the water and choked on air to his horror at the not-so-normal fish. It had a curved horns on either side of the head, human-looking eyes, and human teeth. It creeped him out as it gave him the toothy grin.

Amaris destroyed the fishing pole as he snapped the fish's neck in a mercy kill. He left the forest and back to the cooking station. He placed the fish on the counter as Kei stared at the fish in horror.

_That fish should not have a damn human-like eyes or teeth! _Kei whined softly as he spoke with Amaris using the telepathy through their bond.

Amaris's lips quirked up in a amused smile as he grabbed the kitchen knife as he did the cooking the best he can. He added few seasonings to the sushi not to overwhelming but rather tasteful in a way. He grabbed the plate and handed it to Menchi. He walked away, not caring about the comments.

He pushed himself to sit on the counter of the cooking station. Amaris grabbed the music player from the bag, placing one earbud into his ear, and start playing softly. He opened open of his eyes as he listened to Menchi angrily talking to someone on the phone, saying none of them passed.

The black-haired boy bared his teeth in anger. Nails sharpened to claws on the left hand and gone the next as he heard the whirring sound which he is familiar with. He looked up to see the airship with Hunter Association logo on it. He saw a small shadow jumping out of the airship.

A blur came down and threw up the dust cloud for a moment. It faded away to show the elderly man with ponytail, beard that look like is it just dipped into a ink pot, white men's traditional kimono, and tengu geta.

Amaris's eyes widened in shock before smoothing his face with calm expression on his face. He put another earbud in order not to listen the rest of the conversation.

He got off the counter to follow his friends from behind as the group went into the airship for a different test. The airship got on the top of the mountain that was split in the middle. Menchi pointed down the split. Amaris went down into a crouch, looking down to see the spider webs in different directions that are holding the eggs dangling from the web. Menchi went to get the egg, wait for the wind to push her up into the air as she grabbed the spider eagle egg, and landed on the mountain.

He grinned with excitement.

"Finally something more fun!" Amaris yelled in joy as he pumped both fists in the air.

He yelped in joy as he jumped off the mountain in the same way as Killua.

He grabbed the spider web as he hanged next to Killua. He listened for the direction of the wind with his ears. He glanced down at few applicants who decided to get the eggs without regarding to wait for the wind to pick them up and knew their chance of survival isn't good.

As Gon mention to let go, they let go of the webs as they snatched the eggs and the updraft picked them up. Amaris landed on the ground with a silent thud as he held the egg and dumped it into the cauldron.

He bit into the egg and moaned happily at the delicious taste as he give it to Kei who is gobbling down with gusto.

The night fell as the airship is flying through the sky. The applicants were reduced down to 43 people.

Amaris let out a quiet yelp-like yes as he followed Gon and Killua to explore the airship as Kei decide to get some rest.

* * *

The examiners gathered in the room to eat as they were discussing about the applicants.

"You know #406 is interesting." Menchi spoke. "I never seen anyone at young age could be decent in cooking especially with the pork dishes."

"I agree." Satotz replied.

* * *

Amaris sneezed twice as he rubbed his nose in confusion. Someone might had talk about him.

He is eating his chicken leg while sitting on the bench, looking to the city in the distance. Listening to Gon and Killua talking as Killua mention that his parents are assassins, Amaris threw the leg into the nearby trash can. He felt a brief flash of killing intent as the boys reacted to it and they look behind them to see no is there.

Next thing they know Netero is walking down as they turn around as he chatted with them. Amaris glared at him as he spoke to them.

He knew it was him that set them off with the KI.

Amaris perked up in interest as Netero offered the boys to play with him and if they win, he will give them the title of hunter. He is very interested.


	6. Chapter 6: Intermission and Rest

Please continue enjoy my story.

* * *

They end up in the empty room with padded walls. Netero is bouncing the small ball with his foot. Amaris sat down against the wall, his black shirt and red cloth folded neatly next to him. He glanced at Killua who decided to go first to get the ball.

Amaris leaned against the wall in the sitting position, his shirt and red cloth folded neatly next to him. Killua start to walk, leaving the after-images of himself. He blinked in surprise at seeing one of the assassination techniques. Amaris kept his face in a stoic expression as he watched Killua's movements. His ears barely picked up any sounds made by Killua's feet.

He touched his small black pouch that contain the numerous crystals and is tied to the belt loop. Amaris cringed as Killua swing his leg to hit Netero's shin which cause Killua to let out a yell of pain as he hopped on one foot while holding his leg.

_Ouch, that gotta hurt._ Amaris mentally though.

He looked at Netero whom is very sure that he must used the energy to strengthen his leg for Killua's attack. Gon was up next and he went after him using his speed and did the jump that made Amaris winced again as Gon hit his head on the ceiling. Later, Gon switched place with Amaris with two boys watching the black-haired boy who want to try to snatch the ball from Netero.

He start to walk, eyes sharpened as he think of few techniques that could work. He found one that will work for him. Netero noticed Amaris's demeanor changed to much darker, well-suited to his hidden warrior nature. Amaris placed his left foot and suddenly vanished without a warning. Killua and Gon looked around for the black-haired boy and found him appearing behind Netero's back.

Amaris was in a blur as he jumped and swung his right leg, aiming for Netero's head. His leg was connected with back of Netero's head and Amaris grinned in triumph until pain registered now. Amaris stifled the scream as he leapt back away from Netero, hopping on the left leg while cursing in so many ancient languages, lost to time.

Amaris limped past Netero as he finished cursing, kept his face blank despite in pain. He grabbed his shirt and cloth and told them he is leaving and is done for now.

He left the room as he put on his shirt and stuff his cloth into the messenger bag. He sat down on the bench as he pull down the leg-warmers and made a face at the impressive blooming bruise appearing on leg that covered from the ankle to knee.

"Damn it!" Amaris hissed in pain. "No human had that strong unless they covered it with some kind of energy."

Amaris sighed as he ran his hand through his hair and took out the seed. He fed the small portion of his magic and it grew into a dark blue flower. He gobbled it down as the the flower work its magic. The bruise faded and the pain are gone. He sighed as he suddenly felt a slight spike of killing intent.

He got up to track it down where it came from and saw two male applicants are dead. Amaris picked up the scent that belong to Killua and let out a quiet groan.

"By the Moon, Killua!" Amaris said. "Did you forget the teachings of your parents gave it to you?!"

Amaris took out the seed out of his hair and it grew into the carnivorous plant with teeth. The plant ate them up, leaving no traces behind. Amaris used the magic to destroy the blood. He left the area as he searched for the empty room and found one.

He went into the empty room+++ and slapped the talisman papers for protection and aura erasing. He sat down and leaned against the wall, looking at the full moon with sadness on his face. He put his right hand out and focus on materializing the item.

It materialized into existence as a small dark silver spiky crystal hovering over his right hand. He murmured the words that can sealed the power until the time is right. He attached the crystal to the necklace and hid it under his tank top.

He gripped his arms as the memories overwhelmed him.

"Why do I have to remember?"

He spoke sadly as he fell asleep.

_A moon losing its shine...white-haired girl fighting the fight despite the losses..large humanoid machines scattered everywhere, lying in broken pieces...two men lying beside each other...a woman let out a evil laughter...a woman in pale blue-purple ombre dress cried in anger and loss..a black-haired man laid beside the woman..a large black machine where the white-haired girl is is scattered in pieces..._

Amaris woke up, screaming in mix of pain and shock as he was startled awakening out of the memory-dream. He gripped his arms as he let out several gasps. In different room, Kei woke up when he felt mix of pain and lingering sadness through the bond. He got up immediately and ran through the small portal which disappeared after he went through.

Kei show up and saw Amaris is murmuring Lunarian words. Kei went up to her and laid his head on her lap which Amaris grabbed Kei by his neck. Kei laid down, allowing him to cry on him.

Several minutes passed and Amaris stopped crying. Kei whined softly as he noticed Amaris has stopped crying and seem looking into the distance. With a look on his face that make him look older beyond his years. Kei out a whine as he nudged his nose into the hand which Amaris snapped out of the trance and look down to see Kei is worried about him.

Amaris wore a warm smile.

"Thank you, Kei." Amaris smiled. "I can see why Mother Magic chose you as my familiar. I am going need you a lot as my support. Thank again."

Kei nodded as Amaris laid to sleep.

The next morning, Amaris woke up and stretched his body. He carefully move his body to not to wake up Kei.

He head to the bathroom to take a shower. He let the warm water ran over his sore body and lathered his hair. He got out of the shower as he turned off the water.

Amaris look up to see his hair is messed up but didn't care as he gently brushed his hair. He tied into a low ponytail. He set the brush down as he looked into the mirror, wondering what he should do after the Hunter Exam.

"Hey, Kei." Amaris spoke softly to the wolf-dog. "What kind of clothes do you think I should wear for the rest of Hunter Exam?"

Amaris spoke to him as he took the box out of the bag and opened it. He took out the various clothing and shoes along with colored crystals. The wolf-dog looked around and finally made the decision.

Kei chose short short white blouse, sleeveless black dress, black tights, white socks, black low heels, dark grey slip, small gold earrings with ruby drops, and light silver head crystal. He removed his current clothing and threw them into the pocket dimension along with two black and green jade bracelets.

Amaris moved the sapphire anklet which become the bracelet along two remaining bracelets into the right wrist. He moved the glass earrings into the left helix of the ear. He start to put on the clothes.

While putting on the shoes, Amaris heard the announcement from the speaker and knew it is the time. He put on the crystal and grabbed the bag with Kei walking along with him. He looked outside to see the airship are getting closer to the tall tower.

The airship landed on the top of the tall tower and the applicants left the airship.

Amaris's nose twitched.

_Oh, boy. Something tell me I will not enjoy that phase of the exam._

* * *

Please leave the review and enjoy my story.


End file.
